


Promises, Promises

by VortexOfEntertainment



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VortexOfEntertainment/pseuds/VortexOfEntertainment
Summary: It's Beca's birthday! Chloe has a special gift up her sleeve... figuratively





	Promises, Promises

Chloe looked over at Beca, who was lying on her stomach next to her, covered by only a sheet from the waist down. Chloe thought the brunette was at her most beautiful when she was asleep. Her lips slightly parted, soft breath coming from her nose, completely relaxed and serene in her unconscious bliss.

The sun that peeked through the crack of the curtains highlighted the side of Beca’s face. Her hair was tousled from the night before and Chloe could see the hint of a mark just under her girlfriend’s ear where she had gotten a little carried away.

Chloe turned to face Beca, propping up on her elbow as she let her other hand almost touch Beca’s back. She decided to be gentle and instead lightly ran the fingertip of her pointer finger down her best friend’s, her girlfriend’s, spine.

Beca shivered but didn’t wake up. Her body reacted to Chloe’s touch and the redhead could see goosebumps form in her fingers wake. A smile crept on her lips as she continued to trace lines over her favorite back in the entire world.

“Some people frown upon being watched while they sleep,” Chloe heard Beca say softly in her rough morning voice. A smirk pulled at the corner of the brunette’s lips and Chloe’s smile grew wider at the fact that Beca couldn’t even fight it off. “Some would even say it’s creepy.”

“What do you say?” Chloe asked quietly.

Beca didn’t answer, instead, she let out a soft, “Hmm,” and pulled her pillow further down under her chest where she was cradling it.

Chloe couldn’t stand it anymore. She leaned over and pressed her lips to Beca’s cheek. She made sure it was slow and lingering.

“Happy birthday,” she murmured, lips still pressed against Beca’s skin.

Beca shifted then, tucking her entire body closer to Chloe’s. Her nose brushed Chloe’s neck, sending shivers down the redhead’s own spine. Chloe could feel the inhale and exhale of Beca’s breathe tickling her collarbone. She closed her eyes and draped her arm around her petite girlfriend. Their naked bodies pressed closer together when Beca wiggled both of her arms around Chloe, going for the full cuddle.

“Thanks,” Beca finally answered. She nuzzled her head even closer to Chloe, causing Chloe’s heartbeat to quicken.

The two laid in silence. Chloe was counting Beca’s breaths, but they never got slow and even again. She knew her girlfriend was up for good now. It was just that neither of them wanted to move. She could feel Beca drawing lazy circles on her back. It was intoxicating.

“I got you something,” Chloe finally spoke.

“You mean last night wasn’t it?” Beca asked, pulling her head back to look into ice blue eyes with a smile. Her dazzling smile made the butterflies in Chloe’s stomach go crazy.

Chloe chuckled and shook her head. She looked back at Beca with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

“Not even close, babe,” she told the brunette and leaned forward to capture her lips.

The kiss was sweet. Morning breath wasn’t anything either of them cared about anymore. They were well past that stage even though only have been dating for a few months. I guess being best friends for years before finally confessing having feelings for the other tends to put you past the start of a normal relationship.

Beca moaned as Chloe deepened the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance until finally, Beca gave in since Chloe had the upper hand. As soon as she did, Chloe pushed Beca back and moved until she was straddling her, hands planted firmly on each side of the brunette’s head. Beca gripped her girlfriend’s waist as Chloe rolled her hips once, sending an inkling of relief through both of their bodies.

“Fuck,” Beca exhaled as Chloe broke away from her and nibbled on her neck. 

“Do you want your present now?” Chloe asked in a breathy tone as she took Beca’s earlobe between her teeth for just a split second.

Beca was rendered speechless as she just nodded her head vigorously. Her breathing was becoming uneven and small whimpers were escaping her lips.

Chloe placed an openmouthed kiss just under Beca’s ear, right where she knew she liked it. That elicited another moan from the brunette, but Chloe wanted to wait. She had other plans. Very serious plans.

She sat up, moved off of Beca, and shivered when her bare feet hit the cold floor.

“Wait, where are you going?” Beca asked.

Chloe turned and looked at her girlfriend. Beca looked abandoned. She was propped up on her elbows, hair even more tousled now, her breasts in the open as her legs were slightly parted under the sheet. Chloe smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“I’m going to get your present,” she answered and turned back to walk towards the living room where her purse was with the gift in it.

“I’d like to change my answer!” Beca called after her.

Chloe shook her head at that and couldn’t hold back a laugh. She moved quickly. The air in the apartment was cold and her body had nothing on it to keep her warm. She hadn’t realized they forgot to turn the heat on last night since they were both plenty hot from their activities.

She dug through her purse, pulling out two ring boxes. She opened one and looked at the promise ring she had bought for Beca.

It was gold and the ring didn’t exactly close all the way. It was a Thao Dainty open initial ring. The letter ‘C’ was stamped on one side of the open space and the letter ‘B’ was stamped on the other. Chloe had a matching one but with the letters ‘B’ and 'M’ stamped on the ends.

Chloe was afraid at first that the ring would pinch Beca’s finger where the gap was, but the opening was so small that it didn’t really pose a problem. Chloe had tried hers on at the store and fell in love immediately.

It wasn’t a typical promise ring, but she thought Beca would appreciate that. It was simple and personal. Not extravagant or overbearing. They didn’t need that kind of stuff.

Chloe turned the ring over in her hand and took a deep breath. She was more nervous than she thought she’d be. She wasn’t sure if this was something Beca would like. It’s a bit sappy and really neither of them had any doubts about their future, but it was the thought that mattered to Chloe.

Even though she knew Beca knew her intentions, to one day marry and start a family together, she wanted to give her something special. Something to look at just to remind her that Chloe was her completely. After all, Beca did have to travel a lot for work now that she as on her way to becoming a star. It wasn’t totally unreasonable for Chloe to think this was a good idea at the time.

“Babe?” Beca called from the bedroom. She heard shuffling next and the light pitter patter of Beca’s feet hitting the floor.

Chloe snapped the ring box shut and bit her lower lip as she thought. This was it, this was the moment of truth.

Beca entered the room wearing only her panties and one of Chloe’s oversized sweatshirts. She smiled a bit at Chloe who was trying hold the ring box behind her back but also cover up from the cold. Chloe noticed Beca was holding a pink fluffy robe Chloe liked to sometimes lounge in while getting ready.

“Here,” Beca said holding it out for Chloe to slip her arms through.

The redhead turned immediately, welcoming the fluffy warmness of her robe as she tied it quickly around her waist. She smiled and turned back to face Beca, who seemed to be frozen.

Her eyes were wide and zeroed in on the ring box in Chloe’s hand. Her own smile fell as her pulse quickened and the nerves took over.

“Oh, no!” Chloe said suddenly figuring out what Beca thought was happening. “God no,” Chloe laughed awkwardly. Beca’s eyes finally met hers as the brunette lifted her eyebrows toward her hairline. She looked a bit offended. “That’s not…” Chloe stammered. “I didn’t… shit, I’m messing this up.” She exhaled and ran her free hand through her hair. She closed her eyes and tried to pull herself together with a deep breath.

“What’s happening right now?” Beca asked in a quick, nervous tone.

Chloe opened her eyes again with one final deep intake of air. She exhaled it as she was met with navy blue’s staring back at her. The shock had faded, but there was something there that Chloe couldn’t place. Was it hope? Chloe had never quite seen Beca’s eyes look like that before.

“I’m not proposing,” Chloe told her. “I just…” she stopped again and looked down at the box. She opened it and pulled the tiny ring out. “It’s kind of like a promise ring.”

“A promise ring,” Beca repeated. She finally looked away from Chloe’s eyes and down at the not quite complete circle of jewelry in her girlfriend’s hand.

“I just, I want to promise you that I’ll always be here. No matter what,” Chloe started. “I want you to know that even if I’m not physically with you, that I’m still _with_ you. I want to promise that I’ll love you. God, I’ll love you so much.” Chloe looked up towards the ceiling to try to wrangle in the tears that were threatening to escape. She didn’t want to cry.

Beca took the moment to wipe under her eyes quickly where she wasn’t able to stop her own tears. Her heart felt like it was going to burst.

“I want to promise that you’ll never have to go a day without knowing how much you mean to me. You’ll never have to wonder whether or not I’m in this for life. Even when we fight, I want you to know that I couldn’t possibly live on this earth without you. I’ll be by your side, no matter what. Even if you’re so wrong it’s embarrassing,” Chloe chuckled as she met Beca’s eyes again. Beca smiled at that and shuffled her feet a bit.

Chloe could see that she was trying to keep it together. To anyone else, she may have looked uncomfortable. But Chloe had learned that when it came to her, Beca was always (usually) comfortable. There were some tender moments to begin with that Chloe had to coax out of the brunette, but they shared everything now. There was no awkwardness, no need to hide anything. Just pure love.

“I want to promise you that one day, I will propose. Or, if you beat me to it, I will say yes to your proposal. Because I have never, and I will never, love anyone as much as I love you, Beca Mitchell.”

She reached out with her right hand and took Beca’s left hand. She gently slid the ring in place where she one day hoped to place a wedding ring. Her heart hammered at the thought and she wondered how long exactly it was appropriate to wait after giving someone a promise ring to replace it with an engagement ring.

Beca’s fingers wrapped around Chloe’s and tugged. Chloe stumbled a bit into Beca but was caught in one of the most passionate kisses she had ever received. Beca immediately tangled her fingers into Chloe’s red hair and deepened the kiss with no hesitation. She was in control now and Chloe didn’t mind a bit.

It was a slow kiss. Beca gently moved her mouth against Chloe’s making sure to be very thorough but to also convey all the feelings she knew she couldn’t possibly put into words. That wasn’t really her thing. She would have to make Chloe a mix later to try and get as close as possible to saying the things Chloe had just told her.

When they parted, Beca untied Chloe’s robe and slipped her arms around the redhead’s torso. She pulled her close, resting her head just under Chloe’s chin.

“Best birthday ever,” Beca hummed as she squeezed Chloe tighter.

“It just started,” Chloe chuckled, returning the hug gladly.

“Don’t care,” Beca answered. She pulled away just enough to look up at Chloe. “I love you so much, Chlo.”

“I love you, too,” Chloe replied and kissed her girlfriend again quickly. “Now, what do you say we go back to the bedroom and I make it where the only thing you’re wearing is that ring?”

Beca’s cheeks flushed pink at Chloe’s comment and the redhead couldn’t help but bite her lower lip to keep her grin from splitting her face wide open. She dropped her robe to the floor and watched Beca’s eyes trail down her body slowly.

“Screw the bedroom,” Beca exhaled and pulled Chloe into another searing kiss as they both lowered to the floor.


End file.
